The Black List
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: Set during the 50s, Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate grew up as Hollywood royalty. But with the era of the Red Scare approaching, they will have to face the threat of the infamous Black List and try and keep their friendships from falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

******First Gossip Girl fanfic, based on the TV show. AU, set during the 1950s during the era of McCarthyism. **

**The Los Angeles Review**

**Hollywood Says Farewell to Larry Birdman**

It seems that Mr. Birdman has written a Hollywood screenplay for the last time. At 6:02 this past Sunday- the 12th of September, 1951, Larry Birdman was arrested in his home for communicating with Communists that were secretly staying in the United States. Birdman, who used to be a member of the American Communist Party, had already been inspected by the House Committee of Un-American Activities and had claimed that he had no knowledge of any known Communists. While he was once a successful and respected script writer (some of his most famous works include _Dinner on Sunday, Julius, Man of the Hour, _and_ the Red Queen, _the last of which insinuated his approval towards Communism), Birdman has now lost his job at United States Film Co (USFC) and is now facing arrest for lying under oath about his knowledge of the aforementioned Communists. –Jacob Pullman.

Blair primly set the paper back on the antique coffee table and took a sip of her tea. She had never met Mr. Birdman. He wasn't a part of the classic 'old Hollywood' social circles that her and her associates moved in. Her mother Eleanor often referred to him as one of 'those upstarts'. Just as that thought crossed Blair's mind, Eleanor's heels came clacking towards Blair. Blair smiled politely up at her mother who acknowledged her daughter with a brief kiss on the forehead.

"I'm heading out dear; Edward Ashwood wants me to create a sketch of my costume line for his newest film. It's going to be absolutely marvelous." But just as Eleanor was about to leave, her lover Cyrus Rose- a renowned entertainment lawyer- walked into the room.

Cyrus and Eleanor were not married. In fact, Eleanor was still technically married to Blair's father, Harold, another entertainment lawyer working for a different firm. However, recently Harold had…eloped with one of his secretaries. A male secretary.

The couple had gone to Paris together where they bought a lovely Parisian apartment, and Eleanor had stayed in LA and eventually met Cyrus. Because Eleanor was one of the most sought after costume designers in Hollywood, and for stars themselves, none had verbally objected to Eleanor's indiscretions, and of course, the most anyone else knew about Harold was that he was in Paris while he and Eleanor had 'temporarily separated'.

At first, Blair had been bothered by her father's departure. While Eleanor had been somewhat dismissive of her only child, Blair had always been her father's pride and joy. So when Harold had first left, she'd been devastated. But recently, Eleanor and Blair had been getting along…better. It was improvement at least.

Cyrus had been another problem at first. Blair originally couldn't abide the tiny, balding man, with his loudness and excitement which was looked down upon in her society, but Blair had come to be genuinely fond of Cyrus Rose, especially when he proved that he was hiding a brilliant brain under his shiny, round head.

"Eleanor, you can't just run out of here without saying goodbye! I'm probably not going to see you until dinner! There's just not enough time in the day anymore, not enough!" And with that, he pulled Blair's mother into a fond embrace. Blair tastefully looked away, and her eyes glanced back to the newspaper. So did Eleanor's and Cyrus'. Eleanor scanned the article and tutted quietly. Communism brought nothing but trouble, and who was Larry Birdman to allow it to seep into Hollywood? Sure he wasn't the first, but to let it continue…it was preposterous.

"The lines people will cross these days. Well, at least I never did business with him," Eleanor stated staunchly. Cyrus picked up the paper, looking saddened.

"Oh, Eleanor! It's not like that, you know how the HUAC can be, why I knew Larry. Ran into him a couple of times at the office- a very friendly man to be sur-"

"Cyrus, be quiet! We cannot have any interaction with Communists. Birdman was a fool, and I will not let a connection with him sully our name along with his."

"But, Eleanor…"

Eleanor gave a resigned sigh, before saying in a softer voice.

"Now I know that you may have thought that he was a good man, but he's a Communist, and we cannot have that under our roof, Cyrus, you know that." Eleanor looked down at her platinum Cartier watch and sighed again. "I really have to go, I will see you all later. We can discuss this private issue more at dinner. Oh, and Blair, I suggest you get ready, you're friends will be arriving soon." With a quick kiss on Cyrus' cheek, Eleanor was out the door.

As Eleanor left, Blair turned to Cyrus.

"It's his fault, you know. He shouldn't have defied the Committee so blatantly. They have to punish suspected Communists. You know that, Cyrus," Blair said, trying to sound apologetic. Cyrus looked at her grimly.

"Blair, these accusations that people are making are very serious. It doesn't take much to be suspected of Communism anymore, all it takes is an enemy, and then anyone can be reported," Cyrus paused as he took in Blair's deepening frown of worry. "You couldn't have thought that all the people that were sent packing were Communists? Maybe one or two had some Communist sympathy in the past, but this bad business will haunt us in the future."

Blair let Cyrus' words sink in.

"Well, it's a good thing that we are out of this mess. They'll never accuse our family."

"I hope you're right Blair," Cyrus said affectionately as he too strolled over to the elevator and out of the building.

After Cyrus and her mother were gone, Blair called her maid, Dorota over to clean up. Dorota quickly gathered up the breakfast tray from the living room, and came back to straighten up.

"What is to be done with newspaper Miss Blair?" Dorota asked. Blair eyed the paper warily before quietly muttering "burn it".

As Dorota tossed the article into the flames, the firelight reflected into Blair's chocolate eyes, as she watched the paper burn until nothing more than a crisp was left.


	2. Chapter 2

While Blair waited for her friends to show up, Dorota busied herself with sprucing up the room. Blair meanwhile checked her reflection in the mirror that rested on top of the elegant fireplace.

"Dorota, you used to live in Poland, that's near the Soviet Union, right? Well, you must have a lot of experience with Reds, are they really as barbaric as people say they are? I just don't understand why so many Hollywood insiders are familiarizing themselves with it. I mean, my parents would never do such a thing."

"Is not that simple, Miss Blair. Many people accused of being Red that not actually, well, Red. Why you think Mr. Harold leave country? People were against him for being with a man so-"

"Dorota what are you talking about?" Blair shouted, outraged. "My Daddy would never be a Communist!" Then her voice dropped to a hiss, "and no one is supposed to know about Daddy's affair, so keep quiet!"

"Keep quiet about what?" A melodious voice asked. Blair turned around and there was Serena van der Woodsen in all her blonde glory. Sometimes Blair felt the strangest urge to squint when she looked at Serena head on.

"Oh, nothing S," Blair began, a practiced 'carefree' smile appearing on her face, "just telling Dorota not to let any secrets slip about tonight's party, that's all." At this Serena's eyebrows wiggled proactively.

"So, are we going to meet your mysterious suitor at this party?" Serena asked with a merry twinkle in her navy blue eyes. Blair rolled her eyes and scowled at her best friend.

"You're not going to meet anyone because there is no 'mystery suitor,'" Blair told her. Serena put her hand on her hip and faced Blair.

"Then why haven't you been able to hang out all week. Huh? We've really missed you, B; it's not the same with just me, Nate, and Chuck."

"How right you are," another voice interrupted, and Chuck Bass himself strolled into the room, his thick, brown hair slightly windswept from the turbulent weather they'd been having. Blair's stomach did a little flip-flop as she tried to beg Chuck with her eyes not to say anything to Serena. Chuck knew exactly what she'd been up to. He even helped her with part of her scheme because that's what they did. They were Chuck and Blair, the two most devious schemers in Hollywood.

Chuck acknowledged her pleading eyes with a smirk, but when Serena was looking away, he winked at her.

Yes, it was true that Blair hadn't seen her friends nearly as often as she could, but she'd been a busy girl, destroying a person's reputation wasn't easy work. It all started with a simple thing, Blair had wanted a position at Girls Inc, and there could only be one face for Girls Inc, which was the most elite, new corporation in Hollywood, and a must for someone -like Blair- who had to have it all. If Blair had applied a year ago, she knew that she would have been a shoe-in. She'd been dating Nate, the son of Anne Archibald who ran the prestigious company, and was adored by Anne, but when she and Nate broke up for the final, Anne became frosty towards Blair. This time, Blair had to pull out all the stops for any chance of gaining that position. In fact, she thought that she'd actually done it. Mrs. Bernadette Montague, an elderly society woman, had practically told her that she was the perfect applicant. So just imagine the horror when the position went to Georgina Sparks, and Blair Waldorf was named runner-up. Blair Waldorf didn't do 'runner-up' especially if it meant losing to a psychopath.

Blair and her friends had known Georgina since their first days of private school kindergarten. True, Georgina came from a background of opulence and fame, just like the rest of them, but there was something…off about Georgina that caused Blair, Nate and Chuck to avoid her. Kind, optimistic Serena seemed adamant that Georgina was just 'misunderstood' and befriended the dangerous girl. Thankfully, their friendship was long over, and Blair had thought that Georgina was gone for good. That is, until she turned up and stole Blair's internship.

Blair was snapped out of her reverie when she felt Dorota prod her shoulder. Blair whipped her head around searching for Serena and Chuck, but settled down again once she heard their voices chatting in the dining room. Dorota had probably just served snacks.

"Miss Blair," Dorota began.

"What, Dorota? Can't you see that I'm stressed enough as it is?"

"Yes, Miss Blair, but your friend Miss Penelope send message. She, Miss Kati and Miss Isabel won't be able to come to your party tonight. She say that they have 'other plans'…" Dorota trailed off, not wanting to see what was bound to be a violent reaction.

"What? How could they do this to me? I've given them everything; they'd be nothing without me! Dorota, what exactly happened?"

Dorota smiled, glad that she was about to be able to provide Blair with some useful information instead of facing her wrath.

"I follow girls and see them with Jenny Humphrey, she give them tickets to fashion show."

Blair's nostrils flared. She should never have taken Jenny on as her annual 'charity project' the girl was far too ambitious to be content as just another minion. It was a mistake she wouldn't make again.

"Oh, and Miss Blair, one more letter arrive for you."

Dorota carefully held out an envelope. Cautiously, Blair took it from her. She sliced it open and pulled out a brochure. Excellent.

"Forget little Jenny Humphrey, Dorota," Blair said vindictively, holding the brochure triumphantly. "I've got bigger bitches to fry, namely Georgina Sparks."

Blair and Dorota shared one brief smile before Blair slid the paper back into its envelope and gave it to Dorota to put carefully away in her bedroom.

Blair gave her sleek, chestnut hair a final fluff before heading to the dining room to join her friends, a smile on her lips. Revenge sure was sweet, and payback was a bitch. A bitch named Blair Waldorf that is.

**I hope you liked the second chapter! Sorry there hasn't been much chuck/blair or character interactions yet. Right now I'm just establishing the background for the story. And more will be revealed later for the back story with** **Jenny, Georgina, etc. Also, I'm not sure whether I should make the second pairing serenate or derena, so if you want, leave me your preference in a review and I'll seen if I can make it fit Last, but not least, if you want more insight into the time period, you can always google the 50s, the Second Red Scare, McCarthyism, or the Hollywood Black List, all will probably be helpful in understanding the time period. It's also important to note that this is post WWII and during the beginning of the Cold War. Sorry for the long author's note, I'm not how many will read it all (I know that I rarely read the whole thing if there long), but thanks! **


End file.
